


Aftermath of Gut Feelings Are Never Good

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [35]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, I hate it, Well this is it, i dont know, its worthless garbage thats just a ramble, peggy is amazing, s2ish spoilers for agents of shield, steve and peggy rememince, the team is in love with them, worthless garbage, yknow the definition of drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: This is just a giant rambling of what small events take place after Gut Feelings Are Never Good
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath of Gut Feelings Are Never Good

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's just worthless garbage from here on, folks.

“You are a blessing, darling. It’s hard finding the right person who can make a proper cuppa,” Peggy sighed when a becoming-familiar face handed her the properly done cup of tea. “I’m sorry, I keep having to ask but what was your name again? Jemma, right?”

The biochemist smiled from ear to ear as she took the spot beside Peggy bed, thankful it was vacant for once. “It’s okay that you must keep asking,” Jemma mused, giving a shrug. “You’ve gone through a terrible ordeal and are only in the thresholds of the healing processes. And for all in all, with what it’s worth, the fact you can remember much of anything is outstanding.”

“That’s what you keep saying - well you and the other medics.” She smiled over the rim of her mug, watching Jemma toy with the end of her shirt. “I know I’m not the easiest patient - I wasn’t years ago and I’m still not now. It’s hard to sit aside and let others do stuff for you. If I could walk to the loo and shower instead of having Steven assist me, I would. It’s a pride thing.”

“Something I think every Brit knows quite well. Both pairs turn to look at Hunter in the doorway, the man’s face covered in grease and soot, making Jemma snort into her hand. “What? What’s so funny?”

“The fact you look like you stepped out of a Mary Poppins productive,” Bobbi mused, patting Hunter on the head as she passed them. She took three steps back and smiled at the pair. “Steve’s on his way over after he debriefs with Coulson.”

Peggy’s face pinched, in both worry and pain as she sat up at the mention of Steve, Jemma immediately moving to ease her back down. “I’m fine, darling, I’m fine. Just a pull on the ribs is all. Steve, is he...is he…”

“Captain-Boy’s alive,” Hunter sighed, giving a roll of his eyes. He ignored the way Bobbi smacked aside the head.  _ “What?  _ Why would she be worried about him when he has the serum, that guy took many of our hits and…”

His voice trailed down the hall after Bobbi shot the pair an apologetic look.

Jemma just sighed and pinched her brow. “If they’re back, that means Fitz is too.” She stood up, adjusting her clothes, looking over Peggy once more. “I’ll be back in a few to give you your evening meds and let Steve have some personal time with you. Coulson has been working that man far too hard.”

“Steve works himself too hard when he gets a hero’s complex in his head,” Peggy agrees with a sigh. “He was like that when I first knew him. When something was...wrong, not that anything in the war was ever right, but he never allowed himself much of a moment to relax. He had to constantly be doing something to help someone. Especially if he feels guilty. And this…” She waved her hand over her body in the bed. “This is what he feels guilty about the most now. Blames himself that since his crashing of the plane did not terminate Hydra as he had hoped...that I was tortured because of it, because of his choice. It’s very difficult to argue with the likes of him, but I try.”

The young woman laughed, making Peggy’s lips turn into a soft smile. “Don’t I know the feeling? Don’t try to move around too much, we don’t need you to pull anything.”

\--

“Any news?” Coulson asks, without looking up from the tablet he was reading.

Steve’s tongue clicked on the roof of his mouth and dug his thumbs into his belt. “Same as usual. Nothing. Just absolutely nothing.” He sounded both disappointed and frustrated. “We left as you said, Tony and Rhodey in charge.”

“Good,” the director sighed, picking his head up to look at Steve. “If there’s a move, they’ll let us know. Captain Rogers…”

Oh no. Steve did not like that look. He settled on the heels of his feet and raised his brow.

“As much as we’ve appreciate your dedication and help in this matter, especially given the personal stake at the claim, you can’t keep doing this. This...this isn’t the war anymore. Yes, Hydra is still about. Yes, there’s much work to be undone, but I won’t let you sit here and deteriorate yourself in front of me because you feel guilty about what happened to Miss Carter.” As Steve’s mouth opened to protest, Coulson shook his head firmly. “I’m not finished, Captain. I am well aware that you feel guilty over what’s happened with Miss Carter and Whitehall’s death has put some end to this but you need to allow yourself time to adjust and heal too. As does she, it’s why we’re benching you for a matter of time.”

The truth was, Steve wanted to be furious. He wanted to throw a tantrum as Clint called it, but instead, he just stared and nodded. Maybe he really knew what Coulson was doing - giving him what he needed. Time to be with Peggy without the guilt eating him up inside when he could and should be doing something. He would be - he’d be helping Peggy heal and recover from Whitehall. 

“Yes, sir,” Steve mused, clearing his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

\--

“If you tell me not to look at it one more time, Hunter, I’m stabbing the needle through your eye.”

That’s what greeted Steve as he stepped back into the medic, a cool towel around the back of his neck. Peggy’s eyes flashed to him and saw the sheen of sweat and green on his face. 

“Did you faint?” She asked, batting Hunter’s hand away before Fitz came around to lead Steve to a similar chair beside Peggy. “You look terrible, darling.”

“I love you too,” he snorted, laying his head back. “No, I watched the needle.” Peggy’s cool hand found his and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“I told you not to do that.”

“Then you and Jemma agree on something.”

“A very sensible woman, then,” Peggy mused. Without even opening his eyes, he knew she was smiling. “I think Fitz agrees with me.”

“I do,” he teased, making Steve crack his eyes open. “Are you two ready for this?”

“How do we know it’ll even work?” Hunter mused, sitting back on a stool beside May. “You’re...what, blood transfusion?”

“Essentially,” Fitz replied. “The idea is to transfer some of Captai-Steve’s blood to Peggy’s. We have no idea how it will work the serum but with the...in a less word...crud in her veins, it should be that kick she needs to get rid of it.”

“We’ve done it before, remember?” Steve mused, picking his head up. He felt all eyes on him now. “1943, Italy. You were shot through the shoulder, they were aiming for me but you turned got in their way, the last second. Shot you clear through the shoulder. It took Bucky, Jones, Pinky, and Dugan to hold you down so Morita and I could get the bullet out and close the wound out fast enough. By the time we did, we agreed you’d lost far too much blood. Morita had to set up a quick transfusion right in the farmhouse we found to stay in. You were so out of it.”

“I remember being shot and I remember cursing at you. You kept telling me, ‘it would be okay’ and by the fifth time I heard it, I wanted to wring your neck.” Peggy’s cheeks tinted a soft pink. They only grew darker at May’s laugh.

“I think we know that feeling,” she mused, squeezing Peggy’s good arm as she walked by. “Saying ‘it would be okay’ loses its meaning when you’re bleeding out in the snow. Is that how you got those scars on your shoulder?”

“One of many,” Peggy sighed.

There was a connection between them that Steve did not understand and didn’t even try. He was a little startled when he came back to himself to find FitzSimmons had already started the procedure. He made the mistake of looking at the machine, feeling his stomach churn.

“You don’t like needles, do you?” Bobbi muses. She’s not judging him. She’s quiet, observing him in nature that doesn’t make him feel like he’s doing something wrong. “You keep paling every time you seem them.”

“I grew up in hospitals - so I’ve grown to associate needles with pain and I’m about never wrong when I do. There have been many times someones had to sew me up during the war, serum or not. Needles are not my favorite thing in the world, but I’ll deal with it, long as I don’t get to look at them.” His hand tightened around Peggy’s, watching the way her eyes squeezed shut. She didn’t like them much either. 

“What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?” Bobbi asked, making Peggy snort.

“What is this? Ask the 90-year-olds 20 questions?” Her words aren’t malice, curious, teasing, pressing.

Bobbi shrugs. “Or would you rather listen to the sound of the machine? We could all just sit quietly, then.”

Steve is quiet, feeling just how tired he was. It’s just them, Bobbi, and FitzSimmons left. Hunter and Mack had left out the side entrance, he remembered, give them privacy. It was odd, how they’d all just  _ clicked  _ together. This team quickly became his second home as much as the Avengers were. He’s even seen Bobbi and Clint around one another quite a few times, even him and Hunter. That was...a situation he didn’t want to get into.

“Butter pecan,” He finally said.

“Such an old person flavor,” Fitz muttered, rolling his eyes fondly.

“It is not. Fine, what’s yours?”

“Rocky road. It has everything you need, texture, chocolate, sweetness.”

“Fitz, this is a dessert, not a fine meal,” Bobbi mused. “Pegs? Jemma?”

“I think I’ll have to go with Steve’s butter pecan,” Jemma agrees, causing Steve to childishly stick his tongue out at Fitz. 

“Chocolate Fudge Strawberry with just a topping of whipped cream.” When Steve looks at her, she shrugs. “A girl can dream. You  _ hate  _ sweets.”

“No,” Steve corrected. “I loved them. I just gave my rations to you because you loved them even more.” 

It’s rare, these sneak peeks the Team gets into the Carter/Rogers’ old life together. How strongly they were connected to one another. 

“That’s sweet,” Bobbi muses. “Though, I guess chocolate tastes much different now, hm? Okay…”

“Did you two kiss before...everything?” Fitz asks, making Jemma smack him in the chest. “What?!”

“It’s fine,” Peggy laughs. She shares a look with Steve, the blonde is looking a little better now, more flushed. “We did. We even shared a bedroll or two.” 

“Well,” she continues. “The bedroom was out of necessity. There was a surprised snowstorm in July. We were forced to all take cover and the only tent we could pitch was barely big enough for us plus the Howlies. In order to save room, Steve and I shared a bedroll. Another time, we were forced to share a tent after mine got destroyed by a freak windstorm. As for the kiss…” Her hand squeezed Steve’s and she laughed again. “We were undercover and Steve’s a  _ terrible  _ spy. He almost blew our cover until I kissed him and shut him up.”

“I told you I shouldn’t have gone,” Steve breathed, his face flushing a bright pink despite it had nothing to do with the fact they were now pulling the needle out of him. “But you insisted.”

“There’s no one else I trust enough to watch my back.”

“How do you two feel?” Jemma broke the loving gaze between them, reluctant. Steve’s face flushed even darker and he shrugged, mentioning about feeling the same, just light-headed.

Their eyes fell to Peggy who slowly sat up and took in a deep breath. No sharp pain, no headache, no dull ache. “Better,” she breathed. “I think your plan worked, Fitz.”

“Best we keep an eye on you two for a day or so, just to be sure. Then, I think you two can be on your way.”

“Where are you going - once you two are cleared?” Jemma asks, curiosity in her tone.

“Coulson still has me benched but he hasn’t said anything about Peggy nor the fact she’ll certainly need a bodyguard.” There was intel Tony had fed him on unused Hydra bases in the South of the Atlantic that they should investigate.

“Smart,” Bobbi mused, a knowing look in her eye. “If you two ever need some...assistance, well you know where we are.”


End file.
